Snow Day
by Tira Archer
Summary: Elrond and his children have a snow day. Written for the MCI December Challenge.


**Snow Day

* * *

**

Written for the MCI December Challenge  
Subject: **snow**  
POV: **Elrond** (can be either first or third person, author's choice)  
Specifications: none

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (although Elrohir might tell you otherwise) or the world or Middle-earth. Unfortunately.

* * *

It was the morning after the first snowfall in the valley. This day is always joyous, for the house turns out to have fun. We rarely get much snow here, and what falls often does not stick for more than a few days. Sighing I looked down at the requisition papers on my desk; the various smiths in the lower valley were demanding more trade, and the traders were demanding more to trade. I could hear laughter and sighed once more, wishing I could join them outdoors. The noise of one clearing his throat caught my attention and I looked up to the doorway to see my seneschal standing there.

"Take a break, my lord. Go out and enjoy the snow while we have it, the papers can wait."

I did not answer, but looked towards the window, cracked open the barest hint for some air, despite the chill of the day. I could hear my youngest son screaming at his brothers, and a smile crossed my face.

"That is a most wonderful suggestion, Erestor." Placing my pen down I stand and remove my outer robes, baring the breeches and undershirt I had beneath. I saw Erestor trying to hide a smile. He must have known I would be prepared to go out of doors. He produced in that ineffable way of his a tunic and boots, to replace the light shoes I wore.

Before I go outside I go to the window and try to see where my children play. I can see a bundle wallowing around in the snow, muffled shouts coming from within. That would be Estel, my youngest; my dear little foster son I think of as my own. Looking down I find one of the bundle's goals for retaliation, my eldest son Elladan, lurking beneath the window. He looks up at me, placing a finger to his smiling lips in a gesture of silence. He picks up a handful of snow and begins to form a snowball.

Just as the perfect snowball leaves my son's hand, another comes from the opposite direction. Poor Estel is walloped from both sides. He whirls around trying to see where the attacks originated and ends up falling over, his coats and other clothing weighing him down. I watch as he sinks into the snow as he struggles to get up. Elladan's laughter dies as he watches also, and I flick my hand in an outward motion, indicating that he ought to go help.

Turning from the window I quickly don my outer clothes, the boots and heavy tunic Erestor has provided, and rush from the house. I am not worried about Estel, for I know his brothers will care for him. Emerging outside I blink at the glittering light reflecting from the snow and catch my bearings, sighting on Elladan attempting to help Estel stand. With a smile I gather into my own hand some snow and heave it at him. It thwacks Elladan in the back of the head and I duck down behind a drift so as not to be seen.

"Elrohir! That was not funny!" he cried out, looking for his twin. In his ire he drops Estel and the six year old falls once more into the hole he created in his struggles.

"It wasn't me!" the outraged voice of my second son filters out from somewhere nearby.

"I do not believe you." Elladan snidely informs the voice.

"Dan!" Estel's muffled shout comes from the hole he is in.

"Oh, so sorry." He rescues his little brother and I see them go on a hunt for Elrohir. Another snowball flies out and thwacks Elladan, this time from a place opposite me and I look to see a golden head ducking to hide. Glorfindel, my Captain of the Guard, has discovered my game and joined me. I move to the next drift, a new vantage point, and gather more snow. When I pop my head up to sight my target, I find he has disappeared and Estel is sitting in the snow alone. This concerns me, to think the Elladan has abandoned the boy to seek retaliation on his twin.

Against my better judgement, my concern for my youngest winning, I come out from my hiding place and head over to the child. I think I can hear him crying and my steps quicken as I approach.

"Estel, little one, what is wrong?" I ask, sinking to one knee to take him in a hug. He flings his arms around my neck and suddenly I feel something cold inside my shirt.

"Now!" The little boy gleefully screams and snow pelts me from several sides. I collapse laughing in the snow as my sons and Glorfindel come flying out. For someone twice born and older than I, Glorfindel is such a child at times.

"Did we surprise you father?" I see Elrohir grinning at me. Shaking my finger at him I look sternly and am about to scold, seeing his face fall as he thinks he has done wrong. In one swift movement I have grabbed an handful of snow and lobbed it at him; it lands in on his face and he looks shocked, Elladan falls over in laughter. Estel tugs my sleeve and I look down, moving a few scarves aside so I might see his clear silver-grey eyes. They sparkle with happiness and he gestures with a mittened hand for me to come close, whispering to me. I laugh and agree, and suddenly we are throwing ourselves at the twins, tackling them into the snow and beleaguering them with snowballs.

Finally we all lay back in the snow and just rest, until Estel's muffled little voice comes from my left. "Ada, I am cold."

"Then what say we go in for some of that delicious chocolate drink the traders brought up from the southern reaches?" I say.

"That sounds like the perfect way to end a perfect day." Glorfindel replies. Staying behind as the others troop towards the house, Elrohir and Elladan trading places as they give Estel horse-back rides, I smile. A hand on my shoulder makes me look to see Glorfindel standing there beside me. "Your family is special, and I am all the more happy to be a part of it. Shall we join them?"

"Yes." I reply. "Yes, we shall."


End file.
